Emmett's Sister: Isabella Marie McCarty Swan White
by Serenity Tuski Potter Cullen
Summary: What if Emmett had a sister? What is that sister was Bella? What if she and her 'family' of vampires were friends with the wolves? Would she still end up with Edward or someone else. But what if a figure from her families past comes to haunt them?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Hi all this is the same story just revamped so to say. Lol, Anyway, I didn't like where it was heading so I am rewriting it. Hope you enjoy this version just as much. Thanks and enjoy…. OH BTW I do not own any of the twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I do own the other characters that will make an appearance in later chapters. Enjoy and with love Serenity.**

Keys: "talking"

**Songs**

_Edwards's mind reading_

'Thoughts that Edward can't hear'

* * *

(Bella: Tennessee 1940)

Pain.

Fire..

Burning…

Death….

My Brother Emmett….. That was the last thing I thought of as my heart stopped. I opened my eyes and Saw everything much more clearly; my hearing was amplified as well. Everything sounded so much louder than before. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was in the middle of the woods. Which woods I have no idea, but I got up and made my way to the stream that was close by. I looked at myself and saw a person who looked nothing like me stare back at me. My eyes; instead of the muddy brown that I had they were now the color of crimson, blood red. My hair was down to my mid back and the waves were more defiant, and the red highlights were more defiant. I thought I should be dead. That's when I felt a burn in the back of my throat. I smelled bear, and before I knew it I was chasing after it. I attacked and fought with it for a bit. That's when I had enough and sunk my teeth into it and drank. The Warm liquid soothed the burning.

I heard people, walking this way. The smelled disgusting, they were getting closer, so I ran I ran deeper into the trees and I stopped to clam myself and regain my thoughts. I sat on the ground, when I heard a twig break. I turned to a crouch and was ready to attack, when I saw a girl about my age walk out with a woman who looked a little older then her. "Easy their young one we won't hurt you, I am Renee Elizabeth Swan and this is Serenity Annabeth White." The Renee women said. I slowly stood up "Hello, I am Isabella Marie McCarty." I replied.

The girl Serenity smiled "Pleased to meet you Isabella, do you want to tell me your story?" Renee asked. "Sure only if you tell me why I am not dead." I said. "You my dear are a Vampire, like us, Oh we will be great friends." Serenity said as her smile grew wider and clapped her hands together. Could the myth's and stories be true? Could I, Isabella McCarty Be a… **A VAMPIRE!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer:****Hi all this is the same story just revamped so to say. Lol, Anyway, I didn't like where it was heading so I am rewriting it. Hope you enjoy this version just as much. Thanks and enjoy…. OH BTW I do not own any of the twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I do own the other characters that will make an appearance in later chapters. Oh and I do not own any of the songs that are used. Enjoy and with love Serenity. **

Keys: "talking"

**Songs**

_Edward's mind reading_

'Thoughts that Edward can't hear'

**_Alice's Vision_**

(Bella: Sussex NY: 2008)

I could not stand it, stupid humans and their annoying behaviors. Ok so, you would think after being alive for over sixty eight years, you become immune to them. But not me, nope not at all; they don't change one bit. I sighed to myself and placed my head in the palm of my hand and looked out the window. I wasn't paying any attention to Serenity standing behind me. "Hello, Bells?" She said taping me on the shoulder. I shook my head and turned to her. "Yeah Sere?" I asked.

"Nothing Bells just that you were out of it, you want to tell me what's up?" She asked taking the seat next to me. "Nothing really, it's just so weird, even after all this time we're breaking up." I said. Serenity sighed at that. I know it's hard on her too. She is a family person; you see Serenity's human family wasn't the best, and Serenity being the oldest out of her family is used to taking care of people. But she was changed and never saw her family again. That's when she met Renee; those two became a 'mother and daughter' Then they found me and we became a family. But that was short lived. Serenity was on her honeymoon with her mate Tristan. Serenity has a special gift that she can grant any wish that a vampire would want; with the exclusion of world domination on top of that she can predict the full future down to the exact time. Tristan on the other hand is physical Shield and could see threw any lie. Anyway, I was staying with Renee.

One night I went out to hunt, and there were rumors spreading in the town about us. As I was out the townsmen went to our house and burned it down. Renee was not able to escape; this tore me up in side. She was the first real mother figure I ever had. Serenity after seeing what happened came home right away. The three of us watched from the woods and ran off after saying silent good bye to Renée. "I miss her too Bella but, this is for the better, you know we can't stay here anymore their already starting to get suspicious of Kylee and Caleb. Plus it's not like all of us are leaving just Holly, Nickii, Jay, and Kyle. "Sere said.

"I know, it just hard."I replied

"I know but they promised to keep in touch, plus the wolves miss us anyway." Serenity said with a laugh. "Oh by the way the bell will ring in 3…2…1…" And what do you know as soon as she said that the bell went off. "I hate when you do that Sere." I said walking out of the class where Tristan was waiting and to my blue mustang M6 convertible. Serenity giggled and kissed Tristan. They were the perfect pair; they both had Blond Hair and fit each other perfectly. Serenity's thou was more of a silver blond then a gold blond where as Tristan looked like the Greek god Apollo. He was perfect, with his molted golden eyes and golden blond hair that reached to the top of his ears (AN: Think Jacobs hair after he cut it.).

He was 6' 1" and every girl loved him, but he only had eyes for Serenity. Serenity herself looked like a goddess with her silvery blond hair reaching to just below her shoulders and her gold eyes, people where either envious of her, or they wanted to date her. She was 5'7" and loved to read as much as me. That must be why we get along so well. We got into the car and what would take a fifteen minute drive took only five. We pulled up to our Victorian mansion. Nickii, who was my second favorite sister next to Sere of course, was sitting on the step waiting for us. We got out of the car and she smiled at me as she stood up.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to miss you so much it won't be the same without all of you. So that is why Jay and I, are staying with the family. Holly's still leaving though. And no worries Caleb already in rolled us starting Monday in forks High." Nickii said tell me the good news. Nickii was one of the most beautiful vampire's I have ever seen. She has auburn brown hair that reached her mid back and accented her gold-copper eyes. She was 5'6" and the family's rock. Whenever you need advice Nickii always had it. She also has a special ability that she can create an illusion of your happiest moment. Whereas Jay AKA: Jason her mate can show create an illusion of your worst fear in your life. He stands at 6'0" with dirty blond hair cut like Tristan's and he could read your mind and project your thoughts so that everyone could see them.

I finally was released from her grip. "That's great, Ni, but how about we head in side?" I asked. "Ok" she chirped pulling me inside the house. When I got in the house I saw everything was already shipped to our new house is Forks, Washington. I hated moving, but it was nice that my 'family' was coming with me. Right as I said that Holly walked in with her mate Kyle. She raised an Eyebrow at her sister and glared. Nickii glared right back. You see Holly and Nichole A.k.A: Nickii (don't call her Nichole if you don't have a death wish) are biological sisters. They are three years apart but look exactly alike. It was like that with my older brother and me. I shook my head and pushed those memories back. He was dead. Kyle came over to me.

"Hey Belly-bells" He said. I turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Hey Ky what's up?" I

Asked, I could tell he wanted to ask me something. "Well it's just that Holly is mad at Ni and I tried to tell her we could go with her but she said something about Ni and the other will do anything for you, things like that."

"Kyle that's not true, if anything Holly is just mad that her sister didn't want to go nomadic again, which is understandable. You see Holly and Nickii are to different people. Holly likes to be free and on her own, with you of course, But Nickii, she needs family like Serenity. Holly was separated from Nickii and her family for years before they were together again and when they were they were turned so, I can see how Holly is taking as a betrayal, but it's not and I want you to know that there is a room for you guys anytime at the new house." I said to him. He looked so relived; it was like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. I gave him a hug and walked over to my 'mother'. She smiled at me and gave me a huge hug.

"Did Ni tell you the good news?" Kaylee asked. Kaylee was the mother figure of our family she was 27 when she was changed by her mate Caleb who is 28. Kaylee was actually a part of the Quileute tribe. Or at least her grandfather was. But her family was banished after her mother fell in love with a vampire. Who later then tried to kill her, that's when Caleb found her, He couldn't let her die so he changed her and they have been together since. Serenity, Tristan and I found them and instantly clicked. Then Nickii and Jay then a month later Holly and Kyle came because she missed her sister too much. And now we are moving to Forks, Washington one of the rainiest Places in the continental U.S.

"Yelp, so I guess we should leave." I said looking around the house again. It was so weird seeing it so empty. Sere came over to me and put her arms around my shoulders. "Things will get better for you Bellsy I promise" She said giving me a hug the returning to Tristan. I looked at my family and smiled they all nodded and headed to their respected vehicles. I took one last look at the house a smiled. I got into my car and drove with the rest of my family to the new place we will be calling home.

(Forks: La Push)

Authors POV:

Sam Uley walked up to the rest of the pack. He gave a small smile as he saw his Imprint Emily was handing out Blue berry muffins to the pack. "Hey babe" she said walking up to him and handing him a muffin. "Thanks babe." He said as he kissed her the rest of the pack coughed and Sam shot them a glare. After breaking the kiss with Emily he turned to his pack. "OK the reason I called you here is because a new group of vampires are moving into forks, No worries thou they do not hurt humans, only animals, AND they are aloud here any time." Sam finished.

"Why should we allow Blood-suckers on our land!" Paul yelled. The rest of the pack rolled their eyes. "It's bad enough those Cullen's are in Forks." Leah said. "It's Kaylee's family" Sam replied. That settled Paul and Leah down. They were the only 'family' of vampires that they trust because of how they saved the wolves from a newborn attack.

"SO that means Bella will be here?" Seth asked jumping up from his seat. "Yes Bella will be here tomorrow. We should meet them." Jacob replied getting up from the seat and heading to the door. The rest of the pack sighed. Seth Stood up as well and headed to the door. "Hey Jake, stay away from Bella were hanging out this time." Seth called out. Jake turned to Seth 'Really you want to go their Seth, If anything Bella will hang out with me." Jake growled.

"OK, OK enough guys, We will meet up with them tomorrow, now Jake, Jared, Paul I want you three patrolling the woods by forks but stay clear of the Cullen's. Seth Leah I want the two of you to patrol close to the boarder. We can't have any more rogue Blood Suckers lingering." Sam said changing the topic. He knew that Seth and Jake both had feeling for Bella that they shouldn't. The rest of the pack knew as well and it was hard for all of them. The all agreed and went to patrol points. Sam Turned to Emily. "I'm worried about those to." Emily walked over to him.

"I know Sam, but they need to figure it out for themselves. And in the end they will make the right choice, just have a little faith." Emily said giving him a hug. Sam pulled her on to his lap and kissed her. "Well better go… Be home later love you." "Love you too Sam" Emily Said as she watched her fiancée leave.

(With the Cullen's: Forks)

Alice's Pov

"You're going down Jazz!" Emmett said playing against my husband at guitar hero. I had to laugh at this because I already knew that Emmett was going to lose. I looked over at my brother Edward who was sitting at his piano trying to figure out a new song. He finally gave up and headed up to his room. Boy is he moody. Esme our mother figure walked into the room and raised her eyebrow as to ask where Rose and Edward were. "Rose is in the garage and Edwards being Mr. Moody in his room." I answered her silent question.

"Thank you Alice. Carlisle will be home shortly and he has some news that he wants to share with the family so can't you please get your brother and sister." Esme asked. I nodded and jumped up from the couch. "Oh by the way Em, Jaspers going to win the game" I said heading up to Edward room. I heard Emmett curse. That's when I knew he lost; I chuckled to myself and knocked on Edward's door. "Edward Cullen you better get your butt out of this room and head down stairs Carlisle will be home in three minutes and wants to talk with the family." I said as I turned and headed back down stairs to my now Sulking brother and husband. I walked over to Jazz, who was now sitting on the couch now reading an old civil war book. Rosalie was now with Emmett and as usual they were making. Edward was now down stairs and sitting on the love seat, as Carlisle and Esme were walking into the room when I got a vision.

**_Vision:_**

**_Emmett was hugging another person. My family and seven other vampires were smiling as this was happening, Emmett finally let go of the girl and I saw her she had long mahogany hair with red high lights. Her gold eyes were shining with happiness; then Carlisle came over and gave her a hug, then rest of the family as well. Then Edward came and gave her a hug and a Kiss. Emmett growled and Rose slapped him on the back of the head._**

**_Edward and the other vampire smiled as he held her in his arms and rubbed her stomach. That is when I noticed her stomach was round as if she was pregnant. A small child with blond hair and silver highlights that looked natural came up to the two vampires and hugged them. Then she went to Edward and the unknown vampire and gave the unknown vampire bent down and picked her up. The child giggled and hugged her and felt her stomach. She then gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and again hugged her again. The unknown vampire put the small child down and she ran to who I assume was her parents and we all smiled and headed into the house,_**

**_End vision_**

"Alice are you ok?" Carlisle asked me as I came out of my vision. "Yelp, so what sis you what to tell us?" I asked as I popped the 'P', Edward was looked at me weird. I started to sing Hannah Montana in my head. Edward stopped trying to read my mind and started to listen to Carlisle. "As I was about to say, I have received a call from an old friend, His name is Caleb and he and his family is moving to Forks and he like me is working at the hospital. I just wanted to let you know, and not to be alarmed if we run into them while hunting. But be warned they are very protective of each other. But they are most protective of their daughter Isabella. So please do not start an argument, it took a very long time to gain Caleb's trust." He explained. We all nodded, I looked over at Emmett his smile faded from his face when Carlisle said the name Isabella and I wondered why.

He got up and walked out of the room. Rose followed him and hugged him. Even with our evinced hearing I couldn't make out what they were saying. A few minutes later they walked back into the room. "No worries Carlisle we'll behave." Rose said heading up stairs with Emmett on her tail. That's when I realized the meeting was over. Esme Smiled and left with Carlisle, and Edward left the room. I looked at Jazz; he looked at me and smiled. "So Jazz how about we go and hunt."

"You're on Darlin'." He replied standing up and taking my hand. I giggled and called out to Edward in my mind. _Edward, Jazz and I are going out to hunt tell the family, we'll be back later. _ Then Jazz and I left to go hunt. I was really looking forward to my vision coming true. Edward deserved to be happy and have a mate

_(Serenity)_

I know my sister and this is harder on her then she is letting on. I had yet to tell the family that Tristan and I are having a baby thanks to my abilities.I just hoped that they don't take it too badly. Well everyone but Caleb. And Poor Bella, I felt so bad for her everyone here has a mate, except her, but that will change when we reach Forks. She will be with Edward and maybe just maybe Ella will return. Not that I'm hoping for that I like her as Bella. But ever since the guy reminded her of her dead older brother, she was so sad and upset that she just up and quit. I couldn't blame her thou, from what she told me from her past She and her brother were extremely close. Tristan looked over at me and grabbed my hand and smiled at me. That's when I realized what song was playing on the radio it was Taylor Swift's fearless.

**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah**

**We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly you're makin' me want you**

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it**

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless**

**Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**Oh, oh yeah**

Tristan gave me a quick kiss and turned back to driving. I knew everything will work out for the best and Aro know not to bother my family if they

do they have to deal with us.


	3. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer:****Hi all this is the same story just revamped so to say. Lol, Anyway, I didn't like where it was heading so I am rewriting it. Hope you enjoy this version just as much. Thanks and enjoy…. OH BTW I do not own any of the twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I do own the other characters that will make an appearance in later chapters. Oh and I do not own any of the songs that are used. Enjoy and with love Serenity. **

Keys: "talking"

**Songs**

_Edward's mind reading_

'Thoughts that Edward can't hear'

**_Alice's Vision_**

**_

* * *

_**Last time:

Tristan gave me a quick kiss and turned back to driving. I knew everything will work out for the best and Aro knows not to bother my family, if they do the Volturi will have to deal with us.

Now:

(Forks: Bella's POV)

It took us about a day with the speed we drive to reach forks. We pulled up to our new house, or should I say mansion. I of course was the last one because I had to stop at a book store in Seattle. As I was saying, I pulled in to the drive way and got out of my car. I didn't take three steps to the house before I was on the ground. I looked up and saw Seth and Jake standing over me. I heard laughter coming from the direction that the house was in. "Boys, I missed you too, now let me up! Please." I said with a laugh. They got off me and Jake held out a hand for me, I took his hand and stood up. I brushed the dirt off my clothes and started walking up to the house; I was at the door when I turned to the boys. "You too can get my bags, and suit cases." I said with a smirk and headed into the house; Jake and Seth looked at each other, and started to complain, I shot them a glare, they both shut up and grabbed my bags.

I smirked and headed into the house where the rest of the pack was. "Wow Bells you really know how to put them to work, not even Sam can get them to shut up like that." Paul said with a laugh. I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the couch. "So, what has been happening since the last time we have been here?" I asked.

"Nothing much just a new 'family' of lee- I mean vampires moved into Forks." Leah said fixing the word because she saw us flinch.

"Oh yea the Cullen's right? Caleb told us he worked with the leader an few years back, nice people, or so I here." I said. I never actually met the Cullen's. I was on tour as Ella Swan at the time and missed them. Apparently they moved before I returned. I shook my head and smiled at the rest of the pack, I still hadn't decided if I would go back to being her.

"Yes you are and you are going to be reunited with someone you thought you lost." Serenity replied walking into the room with Tristan. Tristan just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "There's no betting against you now is there Sere?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "Not one bit." She replied then turned to pack. "So tell us, have you ever really interacted with the Cullen's?" Serenity asked. She could have just looked but she said she had other things to worry about and I didn't ask. Jared spoke up next. "Not too much, mostly they keep to themselves, Though Charlie Swan the ex- police chief of this town tells us that they are good 'people', but we have kept a close I on them and they seem ok though. But they did sign a treaty with our elders and I believe Sam knows more about that than me."

As he said that Sam walked into the doors behind Jake and Seth. "I don't even want to know what you two did to Bella to make her punish you this way but I will warn you now you hurt one of her books I won't stop her from killing you, or at least hurting you." Sam said with a laugh. I looked at him and smiled. "Well if it isn't the big bad wolf." I replied as I got up and gave him a hug. "He gets a hug and we don't I'm hurt bell's" Jake said putting my bags down. "Eh that's because I love Sam more then you, you idiot." I replied with a laugh. Seth and Sam shook their head and followed me into the living room. I sat back down on the couch with Jake on the left and Seth on the right. By this time, Nickii, Jay, and Kaylee were in the room. Caleb was at the hospital meeting the head chief.

"So Sam what is this Treaty that the Cullen's signed, I do not remember grandfather telling us about it." Kaylee said. "That's because it was signed a month after your grandfather and Family was removed from our tribe, the treaty goes they can live in Forks as long as they do not hunt and/or hurt a human or hunt on our lands, if they cross the border they we kill them plain and simple." Sam said. "Boy don't you know how to take the fun out of a reunion." Jay stated sarcastically. Nickii jabbed him in the ribs and he pouted. "What, I was only stating a fact." Jay replied I shook my head at that he reminded me so much of my brot- no I wouldn't think of him. Nickii looked at me and gave me a small smile, then spoke up.

"Well boys as much as we appreciate you guys all visiting us we really do need to finish unpacking if were heading to school tomorrow, but how about we come down to first beach Saturday and spend a day relaxing with each other, I believe Caleb has the day off." Nickii said. Kaylee nodded and stood up. "Yes that sounds lovely, Sam thank you for informing us of the Cullen's Treaty and even thought we are welcome we promise not to hunt on your land out of the respect we have for your people." Kaylee said with a warm-hearted smile. Sam stood and gave her a hug.

"Yes Saturdays is great, I'll tell Em and we'll see you them, let's go guys, Seth, Jake." Sam replied walking out the front door. Leah gave everyone a hug the stopped at me.

"Its official Bella, you, Serenity, Nickii and I are going shopping before Saturday, Sere call me with the details." Leah said walking out the door with the rest of the pack. Kaylee closed the door behind them and turned to us. "So how about we finish this unpacking." She smiled at us. We all nodded and I headed up with my bags to my room. When I walked in I fell in love with it. On the far room there were build in bookshelves. On the back wall of the room there was to French doors opening up to the woods behind the house. There was a couch to the right of that and a closet to the left. Also there was a Queen sized bed next to the book shelf and a desk on the other side of the door that you walk into to get to my room. The walls were painted a light periwinkle and the rug was a very light blue. My bed spread and pillows matched the walls.

I walked over to my closet and pushed my regular clothes aside and saw to double doors leading into a deeper section. That's where I saw it all my music stuff. To the left held my guitar, my song book, and key board. I ran my hand across the song book then turned to where my Ella clothes were. I smirked of course Sere would put everything in here. I sighed and walked back out of my room and with my vampire speed I unpacked my room. When I was finished I collapsed on bed that's when I got an inspiration for a new song. I took out my note book and started to Write.

~With the Cullen's~

"Edwards's Pov"

I sat in the living room watching my two 'brothers' play the Wii. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Alice who was of course was reading the new issue of _COSMO_. I was just about to leave the room when Esme walked in. "Oh good Edward please stay, Children, I want to tell you that Carlisle invited is friend Caleb and his family over." She said. Alice shot up "one hour Esme I'll tell Rose." With that said Alice walked out of the room. That's when I realized Alice was hiding something from us. I looked over at jasper. _I have no Idea Edward, she has told me nothing. _ I sighed and walked out of the room, I needed some space. That's when I heard Emmett's Cheer, He must have beaten Jasper. I smirked at my two brothers, it was just like them. I then heard Alice and Rose squeal and walked back to the room.

"Do I want to know?" I asked Emmett.

"Something about an Ella Swan returning from her two year break." He said not really taking interest. Alice and Rose on the other hand were exacted. On the TV they were saying how there was a chance to win tickets and backstage passes to her return Concert. I had to admit the she wasn't a bad singer at all. I heard the door open and close, and that's when I knew Carlisle was home. "Hello everyone" He said stepping into the room with another man with brown hair male with golden eyes, showing that he is a 'vegetarian' vampire. "Everyone I would like you to meet an old friend of my Caleb White." Carlisle said. Esme smiled and the rest of us said hello. That's when I heard a knock at the door. Esme went to answer it. When she did their stood a group of beautiful vampires the auburn haired one clenched on to the hand of the big one, As if she was a little scared.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Caleb's 'family' would you like to introduce your selves." Carlisle said as we took our seats in the living room. Caleb spoke up first. "As you know I am Caleb White and I have known Carlisle for about a good 150 years now, I am a doctor as him but I work with the physiatrist more so then actual things Carlisle deals with." He said with a slight smile taking hold of a dark haired women's hand. "Hello, my name is Kaylee Archer-White and I am the 'mother' of our group and Caleb's mate." She said. I could tell right away from their thoughs that she was just like Esme, but very protective of a Serenity, Isabella, and Nicole. Next spoke a male who looked like a god.

"My name is Tristan Mitchell-White; I am the mate to Serenity White who is not with us at the moment, because she is helping our other sister unpack. I do have and ability a few actually, I am a physical Shield and could see threw any lie. And do not mess with my family or with Serenity or my little Sis's got it." He said looking directly at me; next a vampire who had auburn brown hair that reached her mid back and accented her gold-copper eyes.

"Hello, my name is Nicole Smith-Reynolds, I have an ability as well and that is I can create an illusion of your happiest moments in your life. I also am a good therapist, but please call me Nickii." She chuckled a little at her own little inside joke. The male next to her spoke up next, even thou he wasn't big like Tristan I could tell he was a person you would not one you wanted on your bad side. "My name is Jason Reynolds and I can show and create an illusion of your worst fear in your life." He said as it was nothing.

_ Such marvelous powers… _Carlisle though.

_This is wonderful now we will have friends and hopefully Edward will find his mate…._Esme thought

_I wonder if the guys want to play against me, if so their going down cause I'm Emmett Cullen the best gaming vampire ever… ooh rose is looking good today, I wonder if she wants some monkey man… _Emmett thought.

_What a large family, I hope they do not cause problems with the wolves and our treaty… _Jasper thought

_They think they're better them me humph I am the most beautiful Vampire they are nothing against me…. _Rose thought

_Shopping with new sis….Grrr Edward….. I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me Papa-paparazzi…. _Alice started to sing lady gaga in her head. Now that was on singer I could not stand. Kaylee I believe her name was smiled and looked at us.

"It is wonderful to meet another coven as big as us, Esme I love what you did with your house it truly is homey." Kaylee said. Esme smiled at this, she is one of the best interior designers I know of. Not that I know any other personally. "Oh before I forget I want to invite you all over to our house next weekend for a little welcome to forks celebration, we do this every time we move to a new area." Kaylee said.

"That would be wonderful, we would love to attend." Esme replied happily, I could tell that she was glad to have another person to talk to. Nichole spoke up next. "Ma, don't forget to give them the tickets and back stage passes to Ella's concert in Seattle next Saturday" She said. When she did Alice and Rose's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"YOU KNOW ELLA SWAN!" Alice screamed

"AND YOU HAVE BACKSTAGE PASSESS!" Rosalie finished just as loud. The one called Tristan shook his head. "Yea she's a friend of ours." He said. I could tell there was something more to that but he wasn't saying anything. The rest of the time Caleb and Carlisle caught up with each other and Esme and Kaylee exchanged tips on decorating, While Emmett and Jasper challenged Jason and Tristan to a game of Rock bad. Alice, Rose and Nichole were exchanging shopping excursions. I quietly slipped out of the room and headed back to my room and listened to some _Claire de Lune_ by _Debussy. _

~With Serenity and Bella~

(Serenity's POV)

I finished the final touches to my room. The other rooms were finished and I heard music coming from Bella's room. I walked to her door and listened in. I knew it was wrong and if she caught me I would be dead but I couldn't help it my sister deserved the happiness in her life. I mean to live with all of us for sixty-eight years and not have a mate would be hard for anyone. Now especially since I am about to have this baby, sometimes I don't feel like I should be the mother of this child that maybe Bella should be. But I know what Bella would Say. _"Serenity you deserve the child more than anyone in the world, don't even doubt that for a moment. You will and are the best person to be a mother"_ I shook my head a listened.

**Oh, Oh,**

**I feel like I'm a million miles away**

**From myself, more and more these days,**

**I've been down so many open roads**

**But they never lead me home**

**And I just don't know**

**Who I really am, how its gonna be **

**Is there something I can't see**

**I wanna understand**

**Maybe I will never be who I was before,**

**Maybe I don't even know her anymore**

**Or maybe who I am today**

**Ain't so far from yesterday**

**Can I find a way to be**

**Every part of me… **

It was beautiful; it was like I could see Bella's Soul. I could tell that was confused on who she really was. Apart of her was still that human, but another part was the sixty-eight year old vampire that played an 18 year old. It was then that I really felt for Bella. From what I discovered she felt guilty for her brother's death. But of course she was too stubborn to say anything. I sighed and knocked on her door. "Bell's it's me, can I come in?" I asked.

(Bella's P.O.V)

"Bell's it's me, can I come in?" I heard Serenity ask. I quickly put away my guitar and song book. I didn't need Serenity to get Nickii to go all therapists on me. "Sure come on in." I replied. She opened my door and walked in. "So…. It sounds like a beautiful song." Serenity said to me and gave me a weird look.

"You heard it?" I asked Shocked

"Yea I couldn't help but over hear it, it really is lovely." Serenity said, that's when I realized there was something else she wasn't telling me. "Ok Sea I have known you for too long to know when you are hiding something from me now spill." I said. She took a deep breath, which in my book is weird because we vampires really do not need to breathe at all. "Bella don't be angry with me please, but Tristan and I are going to have a baby." She said with a tight smile. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Why would I be angry?" I asked. It was what she replied that got me upset.

"Well you see I kind of saw you as Ella again in a vision and told Tara that you are coming back to the music world." She said. I was lived I just made up my mind to do return to fame, and Serenity has it all planed out. "Oh is there anything else?" I asked sarcastically. "Only that you have a reunion concert Saturday." She said.

"I WHAT!" I yelled.

"Bella I'm sorry I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know for sure that it was a good thing." Serenity said. I knew she was right so I sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay" I said.

"Okay?" She asked me

"Yea Okay." I replied.

Serenity gave me a hug and pranced out of my room. I smirked and shook my head. 'My sister is crazy.' I thought to myself as I pushed the button on my closet door that entered me into Ella's world. I looked around at all the clothes that is when I knew deep down I did miss it and that life. I looked at all the jewelry and my eyes landed on one irreplaceable necklace. I was my human mothers and, my brother gave it to me on my tenth birthday. I picked it up and watched as the moonstone tear drop pendant dangled in the air. I never called my human mother mom I only called her by her name Sue. She died when I was a year old. Now I know it was from my father Harry's hand. "Well Sue, Emmy if you're watching me up there, wish me luck." I said to myself as I put my necklace back in its stop. I left my Ella room and headed to my bed. Even though I did not sleep like humans did I liked to lay there and replay the good memories I had and think of what the future held, but also think of my brother and what it would be like if he was still around…

(Time skip: Saturday: concert: Bella's Pov)

I looked at the audience and was shocked at how many people showed up to see Ella Swan perform. Jay walked up behind me "Bella, Sere needs you now." He said. I nodded and made my way to my dressing room. Caleb, Jason, and Jay were working Security, while Nickii (who was my backup singer) helped Kaylee and Sere get me ready. "You nervous Bella?" Sere asked me.

"Nope" I replied, and to tell you the truth I wasn't. I touched the moonstone pendent that I wore around my neck and let Serenity work her magic, literally. I looked in the mirror and saw a blond haired, blue-green eyed me. Kaylee knocked on the door and peaked her head in "Ready, baby doll?" I nodded my head and stood up. I made my way to the stage when I heard the announcer say may name.

"LADIES AND GENTALMAN PLEASE WELCOME ELLA SWAN!"

I ran out on the stage "hey Seattle, are you ready to rock?" the crowed screamed "I can't hear you!" the screamed even louder. I nodded to my band and they started the music.

**Don't like waiting (x2)  
Lets go right now!  
Gotta' hit the ground  
Dancing before the music  
Slows down**

**What I'm sayin' (x2)  
If there's something to fix  
take it to another level,  
This is the remix**

**Everybody, everybody  
Get out on the floor  
It can get a little crazy  
When the kick hits the floor**

**Make a scene (x2)  
Nobody can ignore  
Don't knock it, til you rock it  
We can't take it not more!**

**Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!**

**Shake it up!  
Break it down (x2)  
I've got something to say  
When you're dancin' whit me,  
It's like we go MIA**

**Make a scene (x2)  
Nobody can ignore  
Don't knock it, til you rock it  
We can't take it not more!**

**Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!**

**Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,  
You gotta change it up!  
And if the days not right?  
Just brush it off tonight!  
Put on the attitude!  
Your in my pocket mood  
And when you've had enough,  
Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!**

**Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!**

That really got the crowed moving. I went thru a few more songs till I reached my last one of the night. "Ok everyone, this is my last song on the night I want to thank everyone for coming and hope you enjoyed the show, this is a new song I was working on and I hope you like it." The music started.

**Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da**

**Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath…  
I'm just an ordinary girl!**

**Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)**

**How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
But my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!**

**Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl**

**So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feel when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
.com  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)  
I'm just an ordinary girl**

**Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
(Yeah)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Mmmmm)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you …**

"Thank you and goodnight." I said as I walked off the stage. I smiled at everyone and couldn't wait to get home. Kaylee came up and gave me a hug. "Let's go home." She said as she headed to the back door of the arena. The others followed and we were in the limo. Tristan, the driver turned to us and asked "Were to?" I replied "to home." And he took off.

We made it home about 7pm and Kaylee and the others rushed into the house to get ready for our BBQ. I walked up to my room and changed out of my Ella clothes and saw the outfit Serenity laid out for me. It was a pair of J-brand jeans with a white Sweater shirt and brown jacket with brown matching boots and a brass father necklace. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and put a head band to hold back the loose ends. I put on my imagine ID bracelet and headed down to the kitchen where Kaylee was working up a storm. People were starting to show up, Serenity was talking with girls 'our age' and the boys were talking about sports. Caleb was talking about sports and work with people. I went back into the kitchen to see if Kaylee needed help. She told me to take the bowl of chips out and place them on the table, I did and that's when I heard the door bell ring. Nickii answered and in walked in what I assumed was the Cullen's. They were beautiful, but the bronze haired one looked like Adonis himself.

It wasn't until I say the blond walk in with the brown haired male that I freaked. My eyes got wide and I dropped the empty bowl. I could feel everyone turn to me but the only thing I say was my brother, my big brother. He looked in to my eyes and I looked in to his.

"Emmett…" I whispered it was weird to say his name after all this time. That's when I heard it. "Bella" I turned and took off running. I needed to get out of here, it was impossible, there was no way in hell that my brother was still alive but there he was. I ran to the middle of the woods and collapsed. Tears of venom pooled in my eyes and I closed them to get my mind to stop racing I sat there, I just sat there…

* * *

Oh boy what will happen now... well let me know what you think... Please review thank you.


End file.
